libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Wood (Phytokinesis)
Kineticists who focus on the concept of wood as an element are known as phytokineticists. Phytokineticists share a strong bond with the Fey World and channel the power of primordial life. As there is no “Elemental Plane of Wood,” the phytokineticist draws upon pockets of vital energy that forms when the Elemental Planes grind against the borders of the Fey World. Basic Manipulation: Basic Phytokinesis, Elemental Limb, Life After Undeath, Paper Control Simple Blasts: Athanatic Essence (energy), Positive Blast (energy), Wood Blast (physical) Defense: Flesh of Wood Composite Blasts Secondary * Athanatic Eruption (athanatic essence/wood) * Autumn Blast (earth/wood) * Bioluminescent Blast (light/wood) * Great Oak Blast (wood/wood) * Nightshade Blast (acid/wood) * Petrolic Blast (junk/wood) * Spring Blast (air/wood) * Summer Blast (fire/wood) * Venus Blast (bone/wood) * Verdant Blast (wood/wood) * Winter Blast (cold/wood) Tertiary * Chlorophyll Blast (solar/wood) * Ravaging Nature Blast (bone/earth/wood) Augmentation * Complex Positive Admixture (positive admixture/any composite energy) * Positive Admixture (positive/any energy) Infusions 1st Level * Bloody Infusion * Dazzling Infusion * Energize Weapon * Persistent Infusion * Photokinetic Infusion * Pushing Infusion 2nd Level * Beacon Infusion * Entangling Infusion 3rd Level * Foxfire Infusion * Impale 4th Level * Hyper-Dimensional Blast * Pacifying Infusion * Toxic Infusion * Turning Blast 5th Level * Bloody Infusion, Improved * Dismissing Infusion * Spore Infusion 6th Level * Deadly Earth * Gorgon Gaze * Slumber Infusion 7th Level * Arboreal Infusion * Overload Infusion * Toxic Infusion, Greater 8th Level * Imprisoning Infusion Utility Wild Talents 1st Level * Basic Phytokinesis * Brutal Club * Detect Radioactivity * Elemental Limb * Fist of Oak * Hide From Animals * Kinetic Cover * Life After Undeath * Metal-Wood * Paper Control * Roots * Simple Versatility * Spined Armor * Wood Healer * Woodland Step 2nd Level * Armor of Nature * Elemental Limb, Improved * Fist of Nature (Combo) * Foxfire * Merciful Foliage * Merciful Frondescence * Spined Armor, Improved * Urgent Restoration * Verdant Aura * Wall Walker * Wood in the Blood 3rd Level * Automatic Reconstruction * Brachiation * Desolate * Detect Radioactivity, Greater * Fungal Infestation (Combo) * Hostile Flora * Kinetic Cover, Improved * Pillar * Sharding Cover * Thorn Flesh * Warp Wood 4th Level * Elemental Hand * Greensight * Healing Burst * Herbal Antivenom * Hostile Woodwork * Kinetic Shelter * Photosynthesis (Combo) * Plant Disguise * Remove Radioactivity * Shape Wood * Toxic Barbs * Verdant Overgrowth * Vital Fibers * Wood Prison 5th Level * Briarthorn Overgrowth * Continuous Regrowth * Plant Puppet * Thorn Wall * Wild Growth * Woodland Step, Greater 6th Level * Antiundeath Shell * Elemental Hand, Improved * Elemental Limb, Greater * Grasping Overgrowth * Green Tongue * Kinetic Cover, Greater * Kinetic Revivification 7th Level * Elemental Eater * Fist of Eternity (Combo) * Fungal Infection (Combo) * Green Tongue, Greater * Horticultural Animation * Rapid Regrowth * Remove Radioactivity, Greater * Tree Step 8th Level * Wood Soldiers 9th Level * Clicker (Combo) * Forest Siege * Kinetic Cityscape Category:Source: Ultimate Kineticist Compendium